Welcome, Sorrow!
by wintergee
Summary: Choi Junhong... Gadis berhati dingin... Tempramental... Aneh... Orang yang paling dibencinya... Orang yang akan menjadi istrinya. "Selamat jalan kebahagian, semoga kau tidak tersesat dan bisa kembali pulang. Dan kau, hhh! semoga kau tidak menikmati waktumu bersamaku dan segera pergi, penderitaan… … karena kau sungguh tidak diinginkan." DaeLo fanfic-GS-Arranged Marriage-RnR
1. Chapter 1

**wintergee**

presents

**Welcome, Sorrow!**

**.**

**Cast:** Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

B.A.P members, EXO members, BTS members, and other K-Pop idols

**Genre:** Romance, Humour

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** The following is a work of Fiction. The plot is mine but the events and characters are fictional and the celebrity names/images merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrity is in real life. No offence is intended towards them, their families or friends.

**Warning:** GS (untuk semua uke –untuk kepentingan cerita), Typo, Don't like don't read. No Bash needed! Don't steal my story!

.

**~Chapter 1~**

.

"cih!" Daehyun mendengus pelan untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak 25 menit yang lalu, sejak ia melihat wajahnya. Wajah dingin gadis itu. Orang yang dibencinya, juga orang yang akan menjadi istrinya.

Sejak awal ia sudah membenci perjodohan ini. Tapi jika seandainya ia tahu lebih awal bahwa gadis yang akan dijodohkannya adalah orang yang paling ia benci di dunia, ia pasti akan mati-matian menolak keras nasib buruk yang ditentukan kedua orangtuanya ini.

Kebodohannya untuk terlalu cuek dan tidak mau tahu apapun tentang calon istrinya.

Kebodohannya untuk pada akhirnya menuruti keinginan orangtuanya dan bersedia mengikuti acara makan malam kedua keluarga ini –acara pengesahan rencana pernikahannya-.

Kebodohannya, kebodohannya. Jung Daehyun benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia.

Hanya orang bodoh yang mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya, apalagi orang yang paling dibencinya.

"cih!" tertawa mengejek untuk nasib sialnya, Daehyun semakin kejam menyiksa daging steak di hadapannya.

"Jadi kau setuju kan Daehyun jika pernikahannya diadakan minggu depan?"

"cih!" tanpa sedikitpun berusaha menutupi wajah kesalnya, Daehyun hanya bisa menyiksa makanan di hadapannya semakin keras. Berharap appanya bisa mengerti perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang menyebalkan itu, bahwa ia ingin pernikahan ini dibatalkan.

"Daehyun-ah."

Daehyun tidak menghiraukan suara appanya. Hanya suara dentingan pisau yang beradu dengan piringlah yang mengisi ruangan makan VIP itu.

"Jung Daehyun!"

Sret!

Piring steaknya diambil secara tiba-tiba dan..

Prang!

Piring tersebut terlempar jauh ke sudut ruangan.

Kini dua orang yang duduk di meja makan tersebut menatap penuh shock pada satu-satunya gadis di meja itu. Sementara gadis yang ditatap, tanpa sedikitpun merubah ekspresinya yang dingin, dengan tenang melanjutkan makan malamnya, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Junhongie," Tanpa melirik anak gadisnya yang telah mengacaukan acara makan malam mereka yang tenang, sang ayah meraih gelas dan meminum airnya sedikit, lalu melanjutkan dengan tenang, juga, seolah tidak ada kejadian apapun, "kau tidak perlu melakukan itu nak."

Daehyun tetap menutup matanya erat. Enggan menghadapi dunia barunya yang begitu kelam.

Hal ini sudah tidak asing lagi baginya, namun orangtuanya? Tanpa ia lihat pun, ia sudah tahu bahwa kedua orangtuanya sangat terkejut.

_Lihat? Apa kalian tega membiarkan anak yang paling kalian cintai ini hidup menderita bersama gadis aneh itu?_

Choi Junhong.

Gadis berhati dingin.

Tempramental.

Aneh.

Orang yang paling dibencinya.

Orang yang akan menjadi istrinya.

_Selamat jalan kebahagian, semoga kau tidak tersesat dan bisa kembali pulang._

_Dan kau, hhh! semoga kau tidak menikmati waktumu bersamaku dan segera pergi, penderitaan…_

… _karena kau sungguh tidak diinginkan._

.

_to be continued…_

a.n:

Ini masih intro, makanya pendek. Bagaimana ceritanya? Maaf banget buat readers 'Change' dan 'Dangerous', author malah bikin cerita baru, berchapter lagi! Hah! Apa yang kulakukan? Jadi begini, otak mesum author (eh panggil wintergee atau gee aja ya) sudah jatuh tempo, dan harus diupdate dulu /emang anti virus?/ Beneran lagi ga semangat nulis yang rated M. Rencananya gee mau bikin cerita sedih. Ingin banget belajar nulis cerita yang bisa bikin orang nangis, eh tapi eh malah ini yang keluar. Selain itu, gee rada kesusahan bikin cerita yang oneshot, ga tau kenapa gee sukanya yang rumit dan kompleks, yang romance nya butuh proses.

Oh iya, gee ini memang masih baru dalam menulis. Jadi mohon kasih review supaya gee bisa lebih berkembang hehe tapi tolong jangan pake kata-kata kasar atau makian, gee sensitif banget hatinya.

Oh iya, mau promosi, gee juga punya cerita daelo di aff, akunnya sama namanya, wintergee. Silahkan berkunjung dan tinggalkan jejak kalian jika membaca :D

.

Terakhir… terimakasih sudah membaca

Kalau kalian suka, tolong review ya ^^

See you~


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

**.**

Akhirnya, hari yang paling tidak dinanti Daehyun pun tiba.

Hari pernikahannya… dengan Choi Junhong.

Satu minggu menghindari gadis aneh itu di sekolah… sangat jauh dari cukup. Sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Daehyun untuk menghindari Junhong. Gadis itu selalu berada di tempat yang sama. Jadi Daehyun hanya perlu menjauhi tempat-tempat yang biasa didatangi Junhong… taman belakang yang dipenuhi tanaman bunga, perpustakaan, ruang dance, dan tentu saja kelas Junhong.

Satu minggu tanpa Junhong merupakan satu minggu yang begitu berharga bagi seorang Jung Daehyun. Karena setelah ini, hari-harinya akan terusik oleh keberadaan Choi Junhong, yang bergentayangan menghantuinya.

Jadi di hari ini atau yang merupakan awal penderitaan Daehyun, ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Junhong, setelah peristiwa di restoran waktu itu. Oh, bahkan Daehyun tidak tahu bagaimana gaun pengantin yang akan dikenakan calon istrinya nanti. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kebenaran dari alasan yang diberikan Daehyun untuk tidak mencoba baju pengantin bersama dengan Junhong beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Daehyun hyung, ponselmu bunyi." Jimin menunjuk ponsel Daehyun yang tergeletak di atas meja rias… tempat Daehyun menyangga kepalanya malas. "Berhentilah melamun. Ini hari pernikahanmu, hyung. Masa kau tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi ponsel di dekatmu itu bunyi." Daehyun menusukkan tatapan tajam matanya pada Jimin. Dongsaengnya yang satu ini benar-benar banyak bicara.

"Kau bahkan akan melompat dari sini jika ini hari pernikahanmu dengan Jungkook." Daehyun berkata malas sebelum meraih ponselnya.

"Yah! Hyung! Jangan mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu!" Daehyun tersenyum mengejek saat dilihatnya Jimin menutup kedua telinganya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Bagian mana yang mengerikan? Melompat atau Jungkook?" Daehyun kini tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Jimin yang semakin memburuk. "Yo brother! Kau sudah sampai?." Daehyun menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Hyuuung! Jangan sebut-sebut nama _devil girl_ itu! Aku lebih baik melompat daripada menikah dengannya!"

Daehyun tidak menghiraukan rengekan Jimin. "Kau tidak jadi ke Korea?"

"**Iya. Aku baru saja mendapat kabar buruk."**

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?"

"**Aku akan dijodohkan. Eomma appa menyuruhku tinggal di Korea selama masa seleksi calon istriku. Kau bisa percaya ini? Mereka mengadakan seleksi! Apa mereka pikir aku piala? Aish! Karena itu aku harus lebih mematangkan persiapanku ke sana. Aku harus selesaikan semua urusanku di sini sebelum pulang ke Korea."**

"Kau masih beruntung... punya kesempatan mengenal calon istrimu lebih sebelum menikah." Daehyun menghela nafas. "Tidak seperti aku."

"**Yaaah, Jung Daehyun. Kau tidak boleh muram di hari pernikahanmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa ada di sana untukmu. Ini hari pernikahanmu bro… berbahagialah."**

"Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin berbahagia." Daehyun hanya bisa tertawa mengejek untuk nasib buruknya.

"**Yaaah, setidaknya aku tetap harus mengucapkan selamat kan."**

"Hmm. Gomawo. Hey tunggu sebentar. Kau… bukankah kau bilang ada gadis yang kau suka? Bagaimana bisa kau menerima perjodohan itu dan meninggalkannya?"

"Daehyun-ssi sebentar lagi acaranya mulai." Seorang agen dari _wedding organizer_-nya mengingatkan Daehyun.

"Ya, sebentar lagi!" Jawab Daehyun lalu kembali berbicara melalui ponselnya. "Jadi kau meninggalkannya?"

"**Dia yang meninggalkanku. Dia belum mau terikat komitmen pernikahan."**

"Kita semua juga sebenarnya belum mau menikah tapi orangtua dan bisnis mereka yang menentukan nasib pernikahan kita. Hey, kau sabarlah. Kau pasti akan bahagia."

"**Sekarang ini, kata-kata itu lebih tepat untukmu Dae, pergilah ke altar dan sambut istrimu. Haha."**

"Aish! Yah!" Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya saat panggilan itu diputus oleh sahabatnya. "Si hitam itu. Lihat saja nanti." gumam Daehyun.

"Daehyun-ssi, sekarang!"

~W, S!~

Daehyun menegakkan tubuhnya untuk kesekian kalinya sejak menginjakkan kaki di altar. Ia memandang ke samping kanan saat alunan indah piano mulai terdengar. Daehyun tahu siapa gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku piano putih itu… Lee Sungjong, salah satu sahabat Junhong.

Daehyun tahu satu atau beberapa hal tentang Junhong. Salah satunya, Junhong punya dua sahabat dekat di sekolah mereka. Gadis yang sedang memasang wajah lembut sambil memainkan piano itu, dan gadis dengan wajah manis yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, mengiringi pengantin mempelai wanita.

Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap calon istrinya, Choi Junhong.

Deg!

Daehyun mengutuki jantungnya yang mulai berdebar.

Ia akui, Choi Junhong terlihat sangat cantik. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan gradasi warna pink yang romantis. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat lebih bersinar karena taburan manik-manik kristal serta renda di gaunnya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang dibuat bergelombang dengan bagian samping diuntai ke belakang bersatu dengan _wedding veil_ panjang yang dikenakan. Junhong juga terlihat seperti seorang putri dengan mahkota berlian di atas kepalanya.

Di mata Daehyun, Junhong terlihat seperti seorang putri malaikat. Bukan hanya putri, tetapi juga malaikat. Daehyun bahkan dapat membayangkan sepasang sayap indah yang terbentang di balik tubuh Junhong.

Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Daehyun?

Daehyun mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Ia adalah Choi Junhong. Jangan tertipu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Daehyun.

Hati gadis itu pasti tidak berada di pernikahan ini. Lihat saja wajahnya. Ia…

Daehyun tertegun.

… bersemu merah. Wajah Junhong bersemu merah.

~W, S!~

Daehyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Memikirkan mengenai wajah Junhong yang bersemu seperti pengantin wanita pada umumnya. Apa Junhong suka dengan pernikahan ini? Apa Junhong menyukainya?

"Sekarang kedua mempelai diperkenankan mengikat janji suci pernikahan dengan sebuah ciuman."

Deg!

Daehyun menatap wajah manis di hadapannya dengan gugup. Mata indah Junhong menatapnya sesaat sebelum tertutup. Junhong begitu tenang menanti ciuman pernikahan mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Daehyun.

Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya, berhenti sesaat untuk menyimpan wajah sempurna itu ke dalam memorinya, sebelum akhirnya menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir chery Junhong.

Daehyun memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada gadis yang paling ia benci. Hidupnya tidak bisa lebih buruk dari ini.

~W, S!~

"Taehyung-ah! Dasimu kenapa berantakan begini!" Daehyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Hal buruk yang akan mengusik hidupnya bukan hanya Junhong, tetapi juga saudari-saudarinya.

"Aku tidak suka pakai dasi."

"Yah! Bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Kau bisa melepasnya setelah kita selesai foto." Ujar seorang gadis bertubuh kecil, bermata kecil, dan berkulit putih seputih salju, seraya membetulkan dasi suaminya.

"Cepatlah, Suga! Para undangan pasti sudah menunggu kedua mempelai di tempat resepsi." Daehyun melirik ke arah sumber suara. Kali ini, seorang gadis dengan tubuh seperti model, garis wajah yang juga seperti model, bermata sipit, dan juga berkulit putih namun sedikit lebih gelap dibandingkan kulit Junhong.

Keduanya adalah sepupu Junhong. Min Yoongi yang sering dipanggil 'Suga' oleh Junhong, dan Kim Himchan. Yoongi berada dalam tingkat yang sama dengan Daehyun di sekolah, sedangkan Himchan satu tingkat di atasnya.

Suami Yoongi, yang sedang cemberut tidak suka dengan dasi yang harus dikenakannya bernama Kim Taehyung. Ayah mertua Daehyun mengatakan bahwa keduanya menikah dua bulan yang lalu. Kasusnya, sama seperti Daehyun dan Junhong… perjodohan.

Lalu namja bertubuh atletis yang sedang berdiri di samping Daehyun. Daehyun kenal siapa dia, tentu saja. Ia salah satu teman baik Daehyun di sekolah menengah sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Amerika dan menetap di sana selama dua tahun. Daehyun tidak dapat percaya, saat empat bulan yang lalu, temannya ini kembali ke Korea dengan status sudah menikah. Moon Jongup menikah dengan Himchan di Amerika lima bulan yang lalu… juga oleh perjodohan.

Namun, yang membedakannya dengan kasus Daehyun adalah… kedua pasangan itu saling mencintai.

"Oke! Kembali ke posisimu Tae!" Yoongi tersenyum manis sebelum mengambil posisi di samping Junhong. Ia mempunyai senyum yang sangat manis, sama seperti Junhong. "Eh tunggu-tunggu! Kau seharusnya tidak mengambil foto dari situ!" bergegas menghampiri sang fotografer, Yoongi menarik paksa kamera yang dipegang pemuda itu.

_Well well_, jangan tertipu dengan wajah manis atau senyum manis atau apapun yang terlihat manis. Gadis dengan panggilan Suga -dari kata _sugar_ yang memiliki citra manis- ini kenyataannya memiliki karakter yang buruk. Lihat saja bagaimana ia mengajari dengan paksa sang fotografer agar mendapat hasil foto yang menurutnya _perfect_. Oh, Daehyun tahu kalau fotografer itu bukanlah sembarang fotografer. Ia dan orangtuanya memilih fotografer terbaik se-Asia. Apa yang dilakukan si mata kecil itu?!

"Teruslah berlama-lama. Dengan begini kita tidak perlu menghadiri resepsi." Daehyun berkata malas. Namun sedetik kemudian, sesuatu menginjak kakinya dengan keras. "AAAKH! Yah!" Daehyun menatap marah pada si pelaku yang hanya menatapnya datar, tapi corak merah itu masih menghiasi pipinya. Daehyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau senang menikah denganku kan?"

Junhong masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Pipimu yang bersemu merah tidak dapat berbohong." Daehyun menaikkan alisnya dan melebarkan senyumnya.

"Yah! Junhong baby! Setelah ini kau tidak perlu memakai _blush on_ setebal itu lagi. Wajahmu terlihat sangat merah di kamera." Teriak Yoongi dari tempatnya berdiri di seberang sana.

Ujung bibir Daehyun perlahan turun. Pemikirannya salah.

"Ooooh, jangan kecewa, princess. Aku tetap merasa senang dengan pernikahan ini…" Sebuah senyuman 'manis' menghiasi wajah Junhong. Daehyun benci ini. "… meskipun bukan 'senang' seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Rahang Daehyun mulai mengeras, menahan amarah. "Berhenti memanggilku princess." Suaranya sangat rendah, penuh kebencian. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti merasa takut dan menyesal telah menggangu Daehyun. Siapapun…

"Kenapa?" Junhong membulatkan mata polosnya dan memajukan bibir pinknya.

"Oh ayolah Choi Junhong! Aku ini namja. Tidak ada namja yang suka dipanggil princess!"

… siapapun, kecuali Choi Junhong, tentu saja

Junhong kembali tersenyum 'manis'.

Oh, hati-hati dengan senyum manis…

"Terima kasih kau sudah jujur padaku…"

… mereka bisa membunuhmu.

"… dengan begitu, mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi…"

Benar-benar membunuhmu.

"Semuanya lihat kamera!" teriak sang fotografer. Daehyun beralih untuk melihat kamera. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia berteriak kesal dalam hati. Tepat saat lampu kamera bersinar, juga tepat saat gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya berbisik…

"… memanggilmu princess. Princess."

_AAAAAAKKKHHHH!_

Penderitaannya baru saja dimulai.

_Welcome, sorrow!_

The end.

/plak/ tebece kok tebece…

.

a.n.

semoga kalian ga bosen lihat 'a.n' ini haha. Gee soalnya suka cuap-cuap.

Ada yang tahu teman yang telponan sama Dae itu siapa? Hehe ada hint-nya tuh. Terus di cerita ini bakal diisi sama pairing" favorit gee. Yang udah kelihatan baru VSuga, HimUp, dan JiKook. Ada yang bisa tebak siapa pasangannya sungjong? Tapi tenang kok, di cerita ini fokusnya tetep DaeLo, cuma ada satu pairing lagi yang bakal punya lebih banyak momen dibandingin pairing lainnya, yaitu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah yang telponan sama Daehyun itu. Pairing ini salah satu pairing yang aku suka di EXO… haha total bakal ada tiga pairing dari EXO. Dan seperti biasa, tiga-tiganya bukan pairing yang mainstream XD

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review:

**ryeong. kim. 35**: monggo panggil gee aja biar akrab :D iya bagus tuh sebutannya… Junhong ice princess. Nah aku mau jawab tapi disuruh abaikan haha tenang ko ga ada sad ending. Aku ga suka sad ending. Happy ending all the way~

**Kim Rae Sun**: hehe iya biar penasaran, sengaja baru kasih intro nya. Iya keluarga besar Junhong itu kurang lebih seperti itu. Baguslah ada yang suka karakter Junhong yang ini. Jujur aku lagi bosan sama karakter Junhong yang selalu manis. Udah overdosis o.O

**LKCTJ94**: haha iya pake English –dengan segala kekurangannya- Ah sebenarnya itu udah masuk cerita juga sih cuma masih pemanasan. Iya ini udah lanjut barengan sama Dangerous xp

**hazelzel**: boleh ko panggil gee unnie atau kak gee :D kalau ga dingin ceritaya ga bakalan jadi lol. Semoga yang ini juga bikin deg-degan ya. Change nanti dulu updatenya ok. Feelingnya lagi ga di situ :(

**Tabifangirl**: iya pendek soalnya buru-buru xp ini next chapnya… makasih semangatnya sugar~

**DiraLeeXiOh**: maaf ya lama lanjutnya xp tapi tetap lanjut ko XD

**jtr97**: iya tuh, Dae awas aja ya kalau jatuh cita sama Junhong. Emang pasti bakal jatuh cinta sih XD ga sabar aku juga.

: aku juga ga sabar bikin kelanjutannya… tapi tapi waktu tidak berpihak padaku yang lambat ini T-T

Makasih untuk delapan orang penuh cinta di atas yang udah menyempatkan review XD

Love you~

Review lagi yaaaa, yang lain juga

.

See you~


	3. Pengumuman!

Halo good readers… Maaf mengecewakan tapi ini bukan update cerita. Tapi ini pemberitahuan penting, jadi harap dibaca.

.

wintergee cuma mau kasih pemberitahuan penting:

Untuk semua fanfic gee di ffn akan ada dua chapter yang diupdatenya bukan di ffn, melainkan di wordpress gee, yaitu wintergeefanfiction. wordpress. com (hapus spasinya) dan diprotect. Dua chapter tersebut adalah chapter final, dan chapter random. Password hanya akan dikasih melalui PM dengan syarat:

Review semua chapter terhitung dari chapter terakhir (bukan ini tapi sebelumnya xp)

Review harus benar-benar mengandung arti review. 'Lanjut' saja itu bukan review sayang. Harus ada kalimat lain yang berhubungan dengan cerita. Ga harus panjang, tapi yang penting kalian tulus (tapi gee suka review yang panjang XD -abaikan). Kalau kalian punya waktu untuk baca chapter, kalian juga pastinya punya waktu untuk tinggalin review :) kan?

Sedikit kan syaratnya, cuma dua :)

.

Passwordnya gee kasih begitu ada update di wp-nya gee, dan gee akan sebutin di ffn, siapa-siapa saja yang udah di-PM-in gee. Nanti bagi yang merasa udah ngikutin kedua syarat di atas, tapi belum dapat passwordnya harap komen ya. _Tell me tell me_ :)

.

Gee bikin peraturan seperti ini sebenarnya karena gee sayang sama kalian yang udah suka dan ikutin cerita ini. Gee berharap melalui tulisan yang gee buat, bisa mengajarkan kalian semua untuk terbiasa bertanggung jawab dan peduli sama orang lain :D

.

Jujur, gee lebih menghargai orang-orang yang selalu ninggalin review meskipun mereka ga klik follow cerita gee atau follow gee sebagai author. Makasih buat yang udah follow cerita gee bahkan follow gee sebagai author, tapi gee lebih senang kalau kalian juga kasih review di setiap chapter. Jadi mulai sekarang, kalian juga harus ninggalin review di setiap chapter ya, supaya bisa baca chapter random dan chapter final yang diprotect :D

.

Oh iya satu hal lagi, bagi yang malas log in, ga apa-apa ko kalian review sebagai guest tapi jangan pakai nama 'guest', pakai nama yang spesifik, jadi nanti begitu gee mau kasih pw lewat PM, kalian tinggal sebutin nama yang selama ini kalian pakai untuk review ok :)

.

Terakhir, dengan pemberitahuan ini, gee harap ga nemu lagi alasan kalau kalian baru nemu ceritanya dan minta pw tanpa pernah review. Karena reviewnya terhitung mulai chapter terakhir (sekali lagi bukan chapter pemberitahuan ini, tetapi sebelumnya XD) dan wajib untuk kasih review lagi di chapter-chapter berikutnya (itu juga kalau kalian mau baca chapter random dan chapter final). Aku ga mau maksa, kalau kalian ga mau baca chapter random dan chapter final yang aku protect, kalian boleh untuk tidak review :) Tapi nanti jangan menyesal yaaa.

.

Sekian dan terima kasih :D

.

P.S. kalau misalnya ada reader 'Change' yang baca pemberitahuan ini, kalian tidak akan menemukan pemberitahuan ini di 'Change' karena untuk 'Change' ada sedikit pemberitahuan yang berbeda. Tapi tentang chapter random dan chapter finalnya tetap sama. Pemberitahuannya nanti bersamaan dengan update chapter cerita :D yang sepertinya masih lama T-T mian~ jujur, selain aku sedang sibuk dan ga seharusnya nulis fanfic, aku lagi ga ada feeling buat lanjutin cerita itu. Jadi daripada updatenya lebih mengecewakan (memang pasti mengecewakan sebenarnya), gee tunda dulu untuk beberapa waktu. Mohon pengertiannya~

.

Salam _season_,

wintergee

Love you guys~


	4. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

**.**

Daehyun benci dirinya sendiri.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia menyalahkan ketidakpeduliannya pada hidup baru yang –terpaksa - harus ditempuhnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, lebih tepatnya satu hari setelah pembicaraan pernikahan antara ia dan Junhong, orangutanya mengajak Daehyun untuk memilih dan mendekorasi apartemen yang akan mereka tempati.

Sungguh, seharusnya ia ikut ajakan orangutanya saat itu. Dan mengabaikan sikap masa-bodoh-terhadap-pernikahan-nya. Dan tidak membiarkan musuh beratnya untuk 'seenaknya' memilih dan mendekorasi rumah baru mereka!

Oh, hidup bersama di dalam satu rumah saja sudah merupakan mimpi buruk bagi Daehyun, apalagi jika gadis aneh itu harus menjadi orang pertama yang Daehyun lihat setiap harinya!

Tidak. Mereka tidak tidur di dalam satu kamar, apalagi satu ranjang. Tentu saja tidak. Mereka masih bersekolah. Tidak ada _honey moon_ serta malam pertama sampai mereka diterima di universitas. Aturan umum bagi para pembisnis yang menjodohkan anak mereka. Oh, Daehyun sangat berterimakasih pada siapapun yang mencetuskan ide tersebut.

Meskipun, ia tetap mengutuk orang bodoh yang mempelopori ide tentang perjodohan di antara anak pembisinis ini.

Daehyun tidak bisa habis pikir bagaimana mungkin mereka punya pemikiran kalau anak-anak para pembisinis yang lahir dengan segala kekayaan dan kemewahan akan lebih cepat dewasa jika diberikan tanggung jawab membina keluarga… di usia yang baru beranjak dewasa?!

Bagi Daehyun, itu sebuah konspirasi. Bagaimana pun mereka tidak berhak merenggut masa remaja Daehyun dan anak-anak yang senasib dengannya! Bukan dia yang meminta untuk dilahirkan dari keluarga yang kaya raya!

"Kau akan terlambat jika terus menjadi patung di depan pintu kamarmu, princess."

Suara dengan nada datar itu menyadarkan Daehyun bahwa sejak tadi dirinya masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Daehyun berusaha untuk mengabaikan penghuni lain di apartemen itu, dan berencana untuk menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri. Namun, saat ia berjalan ke arah dapur, gadis menyebalkan yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Daehyun ingin menghancurkan pintu di seberang pintu kamarnya. "Kau ingin punya pintu dengan tempelan fotomu sendiri seperti punyaku? Oh tidak tidak. Sepertinya kau lebih suka memasang patung. Dan dari apa yang tadi kulihat, sepertinya patung dirimu sendiri lebih cocok untuk pintu itu."

Daehyun mengatur kestabilan nafasnya yang sempat goyah karena emosi, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dapur dan mengambil kotak sereal dari lemari pantry.

"Kau mau tahu saranku?"

_Tidak. Aku tidak butuh saranmu. _Pikir Daehyun sambil menuangkan susu pada mangkuk serealnya. Oh, baru satu hari, tapi Daehyun sudah rindu masakan koki-koki profesional di rumah mewahnya.

"Saranku… kau sebaiknya membuat patung dari bahan anti pecah."

Daehyun berbalik, dan mangkuk di tangannya hampir saja terjatuh karena kaget. Junhong sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, entah sejak kapan. Daehyun mulai berpikir kalau saja ada kehidupan sebelumnya, gadis ini pasti adalah ninja. Ninja dengan kepribadian yang aneh.

Sebelum melangkah ke meja makan, Daehyun menyadari tatapan Junhong yang melekat erat pada mangkuk serealnya. "Kau mau?" ia mengulurkan tangan yang memegang mangkuk ke arah Junhong.

Junhong menaikkan tatapannya ke mata Daehyun. Matanya membulat… lucu. Ya, Daehyun akui itu, mata itu memang menggemaskan.

Namun, Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak suka sereal."

"Oh. Kau sejak tadi melihat serealku. Jadi kupikir kau mau." Daehyun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli lalu berjalan ke meja makan dan menikmati sarapan sederhananya. Ia harus membiasakan diri hidup tanpa satu pelayan pun. Oh, apa ia harus selalu makan sereal untuk sarapan setiap harinya?

"Kau hanya makan itu? Tidak masak sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak bisa masak." Jawab Daehyun santai sambil melahap serealnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia sadar Junhong tidak lagi bersuara. Ia mengangkat bahunya. Begini lebih baik. Tenang. Tanpa gangguan.

Daehyun meletakkan sendok di meja dan membawa mangkuk yang kini hanya berisi susu ke mulutnya - kebiasaan yang tidak pernah berubah sejak ia masih kecil. Bahkan Daehyun tidak berniat mengubahnya.

Sekali lagi, ia hampir saja menjatuhkan mangkuk di tangannya saat Junhong muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya, lagi. "Berhentilah muncul tiba-tiba, Choi Junhong!" Daehyun melotot marah.

"Masakan banana pancake untukku." Junhong menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Oh, jika Daehyun tidak tahu sifat aslinya yang begitu buruk, pasti ia akan luluh dan merasa menyesal karena tidak pernah belajar memasak selama hidupnya.

"Aku tidak bisa masak. Lagipula, seharusnya kau yang memasak untukku." Beranjak dari kursinya, Daehyun berjalan ke westafel, meletakkan mangkuk dan gelasnya. "Apa aku harus mencuci piring juga? Aish!" Ia menghela nafas dan mengacak rambut yang sebelumnya sudah tersisir rapih.

"Kau memang suamiku tapi aku tidak memakai uangmu." Junhong berkata dingin.

Daehyun berbalik untuk menatap Junhong. "Belum. Aku belum lulus, juga belum bekerja. Tapi nanti, aku yang akan menghidupimu. Jadi belajarlah memasak mulai sekarang. Kita tidak mungkin makan seperti ini terus."

"Siapa bilang kita masih akan bersama saat kau lulus dan bekerja nanti?" Junhong berkata pelan, tanpa ekspresi, dan matanya enggan menatap Daehyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan." Junhong kembali menunjukkan ekspresi dinginnya. "Jadi kau tidak mau memasak untukku?"

Daehyun berusaha untuk tetap sabar. "Kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah kalau terus berdebat."

Sebuah senyum… manis menghiasi wajah Junhong. Oh! Perasaan Daehyun tidak enak. Junhong pasti punya rencana buruk untuknya. "Baiklah, princess." Berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu, Junhong meninggalkan apartemen baru mereka.

Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Si gadis aneh itu tidak membawa tas sekolahnya?" mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, ia memutuskan untuk mencuci piring.

Daehyun sedang meletakkan gelas yang baru dicucinya saat pintu apartemen mereka terbuka dengan kasar.

"JUNG DAEHYUN!"

Daehyun yang mendengar panggilan penuh amarah itu hanya bisa beridiri diam sambil mengedipkan matanya, heran. "Min Yoongi?"

Ini tidak baik. Seperti dugaannya, senyuman Junhong tadi berarti buruk, untuk Daehyun.

"Kau tidak mau memasak untuk Junhong baby? Suami macam apa kau?!"

~W, S!~

"Istri macam apa yang mengadukan suaminya hanya karena pancake?" Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya, kesal. Ia adalah orang pertama di meja itu yang menghabiskan makan siangnya. Ia harus mencari cara agar sarapan paginya tidak lagi hanya sekedar sereal. "Selain itu, aku tidak percaya kalau dua sepupunya yang mengerikan tinggal di samping kanan dan kiri apartemen kami. Satu gadis aneh seperti Choi Junhong saja sudah buruk, apalagi ditambah dua gadis itu! Aku sungguh tidak beruntung."

"Kau tidak boleh berpikiran buruk pada istrimu." Woohyun - teman Daehyun yang baru menikah dua minggu yang lalu – menasihatinya seolah dirinya adalah seorang konsultan pernikahan. "Meskipun terlihat menyebalkan dari luar, dalamnya-"

"Jauh lebih menyebalkan…" Dengan santai, Jimin memotong omongan kosong dari Woohyun. Sepupunya yang satu ini terkadang membuat Daehyun senang. Terkadang. "… benar kan, princess." Tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan dua barisan penuh giginya, Jimin benar-benar membuat Daehyun ingin meninju wajah berseri itu.

"Panggil sekali lagi, aku pastikan kau menikah dengan Jungkook besok." Daehyun menatap kedua mata Jimin dengan penuh ancam.

"Andwaeyo~ Hyung kau tidak asyik."

Woohyun mulai tertawa saat gadis yang dibicarakan berjalan ke arah meja makan mereka. "Ya Jungkook ya! Jimin bilang dia mau menikah denganmu besok."

"HYUNG!" teriak Jimin, panik.

"Berhenti berbohong, Nam Woohyun." Istri Woohyun yang berjalan di samping Jungkook, berkata malas.

Jungkook tertawa senang. Tubuhnya melompat-lompat semangat. "Aku sudah tahu itu. Kemarin kan aku mendapat bunga yang dilempar Junhong di pernikahannya. Kyaa. Aku sungguh beruntung."

"Aku yang tidak beruntung." Jimin menggerutu sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, menghindari Jungkook.

"Kau masih terlalu di bawah umur untuk menikah, Kookie." Ucap Sungjong sambil membelai rambut pendek Jungkook.

"Tujuh bulan lagi! Kau harus menungguku Minnie! Jangan menikah dengan gadis lain!" Jungkook memajukan bibirnya sambil memukuli bahu Jimin, penuh semangat.

"AKH! Terserah kau saja! Tapi berhenti memukulku!"

"Kya! Janji kau harus menungguku!" Jungkook menarik paksa Jimin untuk berdiri, lalu memeluknya erat. Daehyun dan Woohyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa di atas penderitaan Jimin.

Sungjong memutar bola matanya, bosan. "Jungkook kau lupa susunya."

"OH iya!" Akhirnya Jimin bisa bernafas lega saat pelukan mematikan itu hilang. "Daehyun oppa! Suga eonni bilang kau harus memberikan susu ini pada Junhong. Seperti biasa, Junhong kan tidak ke kafetaria. Karena kau suaminya, mulai sekarang kau yang harus mengantarkan susu ini pada Junhong." Jungkook mengulurkan susu kotak berwarna pink dengan embun yang terlihat di permukaan kotaknya. Susu strawberry dingin. Minuman kesukaan Junhong. Daehyun tahu itu.

"Aku tidak mau memberikannya. Kalian saja yang antarkan." Daehyun mengangkat bahunya malas.

"Kau antarkan susunya atau kau berhadapan dengan Suga eonni dan Himchan eonni." Sungjong tersenyum menantang. Sungguh, istri temannya yang satu ini mempunyai hati yang kejam.

Daehyun menghela nafas. "Benar kata Jimin. Meskipun terlihat menyebalkan dari luar, dalamnya… jauh lebih menyebalkan!"

~W, S!~

"Kenapa kau yang antar?" Junhong mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Daehyun merasa kalau Junhong terlihat tidak tenang. Gadis itu tidak suka berada di dekatnya? Seharusnya Daehyun yang tidak suka! Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah disuruh-suruh begini!

"Tanya saja sepupumu yang bermata kecil itu." Daehyun memasukkan satu tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, berpikir kenapa Junhong suka sekali duduk di taman yang terisolasi ini. Taman kecil ini letaknya di bagian ujung sekolah, dekat perpustakaan. Sebagian besar siswa lebih suka berada di taman utama, dekat gedung sekolah. Daehyun berpikir kalau Junhong benar-benar gadis yang aneh.

"Kemarikan susunya." Junhong mencoba meraih kotak susu yang dipegang Daehyun, tapi dengan santai Daehyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi.

"Minta dengan sopan. Baru kuberikan." Daehyun menatap iris hitam Junhong. Ia sekarang suaminya. Jadi Junhong, setidaknya harus belajar bersikap baik padanya.

Junhong menaikkan alisnya seolah bingung harus berbuat apa, lalu kembali membaca majalah dengan gambar patung Liberty pada sampulnya, yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. "Ambil saja. Aku tidak peduli."

Daehyun menghela nafas dan menurunkan tangannya. Bukan reaksi seperti ini yang ingin didapatnya. Entah mengapa, Daehyun ingin melihat senyum 'manis' yang biasa Junhong berikan padanya, atau reaksi aneh yang biasa Junhong berikan, atau apapun yang biasa membuat Daehyun kesal. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Bukankah Junhong yang seperti ini jauh lebih baik?

Daehyun mengambil posisi duduk di kursi taman yang diduduki Junhong, melirik sekilas pada majalah yang dibaca Junhong. Itu bukan majalah Korea, tapi majalah luar negeri, Amerika? Ia berpikir apa ini yang biasa dilakukan Junhong. Membaca majalah sambil mendengarkan musik. Juga minum susu strawberry dingin. "Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Daehyun penasaran. Berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya karena ia penasaran… bukan perhatian.

Junhong menegakkan tubuhnya seolah terkejut. _Kenapa ia harus kaget begitu? _Pikir Daehyun

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri." Junhong menatapnya tajam.

"Kau lupa. Kau sekarang istriku. Ini." Ia menyodorkan kotak susu yang mulai tidak terlalu dingin itu pada gadis di sebelahnya. Junhong mengambilnya dengan kasar lalu melemparnya jauh, tepat masuk ke tong sampah. Daehyun tidak punya waktu untuk mengagumi keakuratan Junhong dalam melempar. Daehyun tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

"Jangan sekalipun kau perhatian padaku! Juga jangan datang lagi kemari! Kau tidak perlu mengantarkan susu atau apapun padaku lagi!" teriak Junhong dengan wajah merah. Daehyun hanya bisa menatapnya seperti orang bodoh. Dan tetap seperti itu, bahkan saat Junhong berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan taman.

Yang membuat Daehyun terkejut… bukan karena Junhong yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

Tapi karena ada sedikit kepanikan dalam wajah Junhong.

Jika ekspresi Junhong tadi hanya sekedar marah, Daehyun tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya.

~W, S!~

"Mungkin dia marah karena kau tidak mau memasakkan pancake untuknya." Kata Woohyun, yakin dengan kesimpulannya sendiri.

Daehyun hanya menatapnya seakan-akan Woohyun memiliki dua kepala. Perkataan Woohyun jauh lebih aneh dari ekspresi Junhong di taman tadi.

"Mungkin benar seperti yang sering kau bilang hyung. Dia gadis yang aneh. Sama seperti teman-temannya." Jimin memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aneh kepalamu. Sungjongku tidak aneh." Woohyun mendorong kepala Jimin ke samping, selalu saja membela istrinya yang berhati kejam. Jika Daehyun cermati baik-baik. Ketiga gadis itu sama-sama memiliki hati yang dingin. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka cocok dan berteman baik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sungjong tidak aneh." Kata Jimin sambil membenarkan poninya. "Tapi kau yang aneh hyung karena menganggap Sungjong tidak aneh."

"Aish! Anak ini!" Woohyun bersiap untuk memberi Jimin pelajaran, namun namja termuda di antara ketiganya itu dengan cepat berdiri dan bergegas pergi.

"Nah aku ada urusan dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok hyung. Sampai jumpa dan salam untuk istri-istri kalian yang aneh!"

"YA!" Woohyun berteriak kesal. "Awas saja kalau bertemu lagi."

Daehyun mengerutkan kening melihat kelakuan sahabat dan sepupunya. "Jimin benar. Junhong memang, hanya aneh. Gadis itu memang aneh." Dengan bahunya yang terangkat sekilas tidak peduli, Daehyun memutuskan untuk melupakan permasalahan 'wajah panik Junhong' di taman tadi.

.

to be continued...

.

a.n.

Gee bakal sibuk sampai tahun baru. Jadi harap bersabar utk update-an fanfic" gee ya reader gee tersayang. Aku bakal jarang update, lagi, sampai Januari.

Terakhir utk semuanya yang udah review cerita ini sama yang kemarin review Dangerous… makasih banyak yaaa. Meskipun mungkin banyak yang kasih reviewnya karena terpaksa XD gee tetep berterimakasih utk kerja samanya :D Pertahankan yaaaa

See you dears.


End file.
